


Message Man

by DigimonAndPokemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cringy (Probably), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gang Rape, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Imma gonna stop there. Just wanted to warn ya'll, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, No descriptions of rape, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Send help quickly, Stacey and Jerry get in a abusive relationship. They deserve eachother, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonAndPokemon/pseuds/DigimonAndPokemon
Summary: A life of adventure was all he ever wished for. For a chance to leave his small town and large family. You know what they say. Be careful of what you wish for.Lance McClain. A nobody. A flirt. He would never survive the real world. Well what happens when he's thrusted into it.  Literally and metaphorically. He soon finds himself in a crossfire. And in space! A war between the forces good and evil. Though war it seems there is no good side. Just people fighting for what they believe. For freedom. To see another day. Though Lance knows what he fights for. To get back home. He finds, though, that he's to key to stop this war. So he has to choose a side.That's how it always ends up.Sides.Good v.s. evilPopulares v.s. lonersLance is always in the middle.(A/N): There will be no sex scenes! Just references of rape! I'm sorry! Not really! Just a little!Just try and enjoy it?Also I'm just coming up with bull along the way so the consistency won't be great. :P(Sorry, bad title)





	1. Chapter 1

 

_"Lance McClain?"_

At school, you either knew him, or you didn't.

_"Who?"_

He's not popular, but he has friends.

_"Oh! You mean that flirt?"_

At least that's what he believes

_"Yeah isn't he that leach that's always hanging around that clique."_

Most just want him for something. Either his body, his money, or trying to gain points with the cool kids.

_"Ugh. He's so annoying. Won't ever shut up."_

That seemed like how life was. You either got stepped on, or you stepped on people.

_"Oh! Did you hear about that time when he slept with the quarterback?"_

Lance was always stepped on.

_Then tried to kill himself afterwards?_

Ever since his friend disappeared in middle school.

_"What an attention whore. He claimed he was raped."_

No one would listen to him afterwards. He was either ignored or not taken seriously.

_"Everyone knew he was lying, though."_

He hated it. He wanted to leave. To leave his past behind. He thought there was only one way, but that way didn't work.

_"Jerry would never do that. He even stopped that idiot from jumping off that building. Jerry's so nice, carrying. Not to mention his looks."_

So a couple weeks later. He left. He left his small town and large family. No one would miss him. His family was too big to even notice he was missing. No one would miss him at school. He was in the battle between the cliques and the loners. No one will know he was missing. Maybe he'll finally have peace.

_"Missing? 'Bout time. Maybe he ran off to end it all. Emo fuck. Well maybe you should run off and tell those 'emos'. They'll probably care."_

He was always waved off. Unimportant. Not worth any time. No one will notice. No one will care. One things for sure; he was not going back.

_*_

"Wake up!" A voice growled ripping through his dream. There was a sharp sting on his cheek, sending him to ground face-first. His nose took most of the blow making him smell only iron. There was a red mark on left cheek now. Whoever slapped him, definitely was not a pushover. He opened his eyes to see only ground. He was still not sitting up. Still this floor was not like the one at home. He didn't need to sit up to see that. It was purplish. At least, that's what it looked. The dim lighting made it hard to see. The floor was cold, and hard like metal. His hands were tied behind his back making it hard to move. So he didn't. Some part of him told him that maybe if he stood still, whoever was standing over him would leave him alone.  _Whoever standing over him?_ He repeated in his head. Where was he? Why was he tied up? Why did it seem like there was nothing but purple? Then the events of last night came rushing back to him. By then it was too late.

"I said 'Wake up!'" The voice cried out again kicking Lance in the side. He couldn't but let out groan of pain. Tears stung the corner of his eyes as he turned into a ball. He was kidnapped last night! No, not like the time with Jerry. This was different. He wasn't kidnapped. He was abducted by aliens! By furry, purple, aliens! Aliens with large ears, and sharp teeth and claws! They had taken him a little while after he skipped town. There was a part of him that still didn't believe it, so he had to make sure. In his fit pain he opened his eyes to be greeted by a pair of feet. Except they weren't human. There weren't five toes. There were  _two._ Two toes. That's not human. Lance forced himself to look further. The rest of him looked pretty normal, till he got to the hands. His hands had five fingers, but they were large. Not to mention furry and purple. Lance felt his heart beat faster, and his breath hitch. His eyes widen when he met their face. Their eyes had no pupils and was only yellow. His ears were large and fury. They had lighter purple fur decorating their face. The way their face was shaped made it seem almost impossible for them to look happy. But, when he notice Lance's fear, a smile spread across his face. His teeth were white and sharp. Lance panicked sitting up, moving frantically away from the beast.

"Who are you!? What do you want?!" Lance shouted before he hit the wall behind him. He looked back for a second before sending his attention back to the monster. The beast took a couple steps towards Lance until he was practically standing on top of him. Lance tried harder to back away, but the wall stopped him. So all he could do was shake in fear, and try to piece together whatever was going on.

"So it is true." The monster said with. "We have found another human." The monster seemed to laugh. His teeth still showing. Lance was still confused and scared.

"Please, let me go. I don't have anything!" Lance pleaded. That only caused the monster to laugh.

"You do not understand the situation." He boomed. Lance flinched. "You are with the Galra now. You are in the middle of space. There is nowhere to run. You are stuck here."

"G-Galra? Space?" Lance mumbled more to himself. If he heard right, he was out in the middle of space. Far, far, far away from Earth. He didn't know if he should be relieved or worried. Saying that he was handcuffed, he was worrying.

"Now, up." He growled pulling at Lance's hair, forcing him up to his feet. Lance let out a sharp cry as the, said, Galra tugged at Lance's hair. The Galra chuckled at Lance. "Weak." Lance wanted to feel offended, but he was too busy being confused to really care.

_*_

Before Lance was abducted, he was sitting on his car's hood. He was looking up at the stars just wondering how nice it would be up in space. No one was there except the stars. No one there to hurt him. Next to him was a closed bag of Mcdonald's fast food. He had gotten it just because he thought he was hungry, but now his mind was caught up with the stars, and was saving it for later. He was thinking. Sometimes he didn't like doing it, but now he could. Because now he could cry without anyone looking at him like he was crazy or calling him an attention whore. There wasn't anyone for miles. Just open road and farm land. No one. That was nice. He heard something to his right, and he quickly snapped his neck in that direction. He flinched when he saw someone standing there. It was too dark so he couldn't really make out the color, but whoever it was had long hair.

"Hi there." He called

"Um . . . hi." The person walked over to Lance and leaned against the car.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Assholes." The man let out a chuckle.

"What'd they do?"

"Just normal teenager things" Lance said with a sigh. He wasn't about ready to spill everything out with a complete stranger.

"So that's why you're out here?"

"Kind of."

"Do you plan to go back?"

"No. Never again."

"Perfect." Everything after that was a blur. Flashes of faces, purple and furry, fading between the black.

_*_ 

Now Lance was standing in a cell with an alien gripping his arm tight. He was sure that bruises would lace his arm. Lance tensed when he heard footsteps walk down the hall towards the cell. He had no idea what was in stored for him and rescue definitely was not something that'll happen. No one knew where he went, and he had no idea if there was anything other than these Galra.

The footsteps were right outside the door now. He held his breath when he door flew open. There standing, was an alien. He was tall with long white hair. He had pointed ears, and pupils. He still had purple skin, but he wasn't like the other Galra. Was he still Galra? Lance didn't know for sure. He wasn't about to ask either.

"Hi there." He said with a smirk. Lance had come to a realization. That voice. That was the voice of the person he met before blacking out.

"Y-you." Lance breathed out. The alien smirked. A chuckle escaping his lips.

"Glad you still remember me." Lance's jaw was dropped, and his eyes were wide. He was tricked last night. He was tricked. Like last time. He bared his teeth letting a growl out. The Galra holding his arm, tighten his grip. The alien waved his hand. "Please, no need to be so harsh. Let him go." The Galra did as he was told and let go of Lance. So this alien had power among the other Galra. The alien walked closer to Lance. "My name is Prince Lotor. What might yours be?" Lotor said holding out his hand. Lance couldn't reach out so he guessed it was more of a welcoming jester.

"What do you want from me?" Lance growled.

"Straight to the point are we?" Lance didn't respond. He only kept his glare. "If you tell me your name, we shall have a nice meal together. How does that sound?" He said with a warm smile. Lance decided not to make any useless challenges for himself, so he complied.

"My name is Lance."

"Lance? That's such an odd name."

"So is Lotor." Lance didn't hide the poison in his voice. 

"This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are sensitive to things like suicide please do not read any further. I do not wish to leave out any details. I know. I'm a terrible person. (I've re-written this chapter like six times by now so please enjoy because I'm gonna be pissed.Jk)  
> Use this as a trigger warning.   
> Blood and self harm.

Time has no meaning in this place. There is no sense of time nor any way to track it. Other than the guards' rounds and the meal a day Lance was given. To say he's lost weight is understatement. That blue body suit given to him in the first few days he was here, no longer fit him like a body suit. It almost slipped under his heals and hung down, tickling the palms of his hands. His cheeks were sunken in, and his skin clutched his ribs tightly. He had no energy. He believed that was the Galra's intentions. To feed enough to keep him alive, but not enough so he had the energy to fight back. Lance had given up on fighting back long ago.

He tries to count his suicide attempts on one hand, but fails. His first one, was refusing to eat. He wouldn't eat the food that was given to him causing the Galra to shove down his throat. He eventually gave in after the third day. He couldn't deal with the extra pain if it wasn't going to kill him. He tried again later resulting in the same thing. Lance didn't stop until the third failed attempt. He remembered an old story his mother told him when he was young, about these two men who fell in love. Their love was forbidden where they lived, so they were thrown in separate cells, chained to walls until they rotted away. Neither could live with out the other. They drowned themselves using their own blood by biting off their own tongue. Lance had tried, but was interrupted by one of the guards, who's name was Sendak. He was then forced to wear a gag that separated his jaw. The gag had a metal rod reaching into his mouth. It didn't go far enough to cause him to gag, but it was far enough to make him uncomfortable.  He had nothing sharp to harm himself with, so used the next best thing. His nails. He tried to claw his own eyes out. That resulted in only tiny scars around his eyes. His hands and feet were bound together and were rarely undone. 

The Galra did whatever they pleased with him. It ranged anything from torture and pleasure. And Lance hated every moment. Hated every filthy touch. Hated every second of pain. Everything that he's experienced took place in this cell. His blood, and vomit, (along with other bodily fluids that were not always his) stained the walls and the floors. 

There were a lot of things the Galra took from him, including body parts. It had began with just his left leg. They had come in and chopped it off almost to the crotch. He remembered how loud he screamed and the tears streaming down his cheeks. He heard the blood splatter on the floor. He remembered how he twisted and pulled, rubbing his skin raw against the restraints. He remembered the laughs. The other Galra laughing at his screams of pain and pleas of death. Then the coolness of the metal as it was attached to his leg, and how he vision blurred from the pain as it was attached to his leg. He passed out before they were done. A couple days later, before he was able to recover from his leg, they did the same thing with his left arm. Then his right hand. Then other patches of his body. They never bothered to clean the blood off the prosthetic limbs. Blood long dried and crusted over it. His fake limbs still work the same like his real ones. They function perfectly. He stilled hated them. Waking up to its cold bite. Like the walls and floor of this cell. Cold. 

 

Lance was trying to fall asleep before another Galra stormed in to interrupt him. He heard an explosion on the far side of the ship. For a reason he didn't know himself, Lance could no bring himself to care. He let his eyes grow heavy.

He heard gunshots, and how they seemed to be coming closer. He didn't care. 

He heard the cell door next to him open. He didn't care. 

He heard shouting. He heard more gun shots. Then a moment of silence. 

The door to his cell opened, and that's when Lance forced his eyes open. He was shocked to see someone standing in the cell's door way. The only thing was, they weren't Galra. They were to slim, too tiny to be Galra. Instead they wore armor that was black with red patches along the shoulders and knees. The top of his helmet was almost completely red. Everything but their eyes were covered by a black helmet. Lance could see the horrified look in their eyes when he looked about the cell then to Lance.

"You've got to be shitting me." They whispered with a choke in the voice. They touched the side of their helmet and the front part dissolved. Lance stared at this person. His eyes widened when he saw their white skin and violet eyes. They were human. No purple fur he's come to hate. No yellow irises he's come to fear.

"Keith what's going on?" Lance heard a voice come through the helmet. Was this person's name Keith? It sounded familiar to Lance.   

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Was all Keith managed to spit out as he darted into the cell toward Lance. Lance couldn't  help themselves and flinched hard. He turned away, his eyes shut tight waiting for something to hurt. It never came. Only a clink of metal, and pressure that was released from Lance's ankle. 

"Language. What's going on?"

"There's another one." _Another one? Another what?_  Lance asked himself. There was silence from his helmet. Then another voice emerged. This one sounded familiar to Lance. He didn't know where he's heard this voice. He thought it was just his imagination giving him false hope. This voice was definitely different from the first one he heard.

"Do you need help."

"No," Keith said almost immediately. "You don't want to see this."

"How is this possible?" Said a new voice. This one sounded familiar too. "There were no reports on this! Usually they go co-co bananas and brag to everyone when they capture a human."

"This is Lotor's ship after all. He runs things differently than Zarkon." Lance flinched at the names "Lotor" and "Zarkon." Keith looked up at Lance. "I'm guessing you've had a run in with them?" Lance had more than a "Run in." They were terrible! Lance tried to repress his cries from his acounters as they re-entered his mind. "Let's get you out of here." Keith mumbled. Lance flinched when Keith reached out to grab Lance's legs. He scooped up his knees with one arm and he other underneath his shoulder blades. Lance held his breath was whisked into the air. 

Keith drew in a sharp breath that Lance almost couldn't hear. Keith was shocked at how light the boy felt. It was almost like Lance wasn't there at all. He quickly shook his thoughts. He needed to get Lance out of here as soon as possible. 

"I'm going to need some back-up. It doesn't seem he can walk just yet." Keith spoke as he nearly jogged out of the cell. Lance felt himself curl up in Keith arms. He seemed so warm. The warmth was completely different from that cold cell. And soon found himself drifting off. He didn't know why, but he felt safe in Keith's arms. 

Keith.

Where has he heard Keith before?

Lance heard voice as he swam in and out of consciousness. He believed he heard someone, . . . crying?

The voices sound so familiar to him. But, before he could figure who's voice was who's, he was fell into darkness.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got lazy at the end there, but I was just so tired of re-writing it. Well, I hope you enjoy and I hope to see you next time! Bye-bye~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Tries to come up with a reason about why this took so long* uh. . . :I *runs away* 
> 
> The beginning is kinda eh, but whateves.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Lance felt something soft underneath him. It was furry tickling his skin. Lance felt his heart stop and his breath hitch in his throat. Fluffy was not a good thing. Fluffy meant Galra, and that means something is about to happen. How could Lance be so stupid as to fall asleep? Why didn't he hear the door to his cell open? He quickly opened his eyes, jumping away from the fluffy material underneath him. Then his butt had a full-on encounter to something hard. He let out a little cry when his ass hit the ground. Wait. He let out a cry. An audible cry. A cry that wasn't muffled by any gag. He opened his eyes and brought his hands to his mouth to feel nothing. Wait, he brought his hands up. He wasn't restrained by anything. He looked down at his legs. There were no cuffs. He looked up to see a bed. An actual bed that had a blanket and a pillow. The bed had a fluffy white blanket, and another that was draped around Lance. He examined his body. There was no blue bodysuit. Instead, jeans and a green jacket. Lance couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe what was happening. And for a moment he thought he was dreaming. That he was about to wake up back in that cell. 

He looked around. He was in a room. An actual room with a door leading out of it. A closet and an actual bathroom in the corner. You know, with running water and a working toilet. He felt a lump form in his throat. He couldn't believe it. He thought this was just some sick dream his mind made for him. To remind him he did not deserve something like this. He thought he would wake up any moment. He had dreams like this before. Where his mind will conjure up memories from when he was younger. When he was still happy. Playing with his siblings. With his friend that was believed to be dead. Hunk was his name. Lance wished he had stayed with him that night. 

Those thoughts quickly left his mind when he heard the turn of a doorknob. He shot his head towards the noise just in time to see his door opening to reveal a man in the doorway. Now Lance really knew he was dreaming. There standing in the doorway was his all-time hero, Shirogane Takashi. The one that was presumed dead after he and his crew went missing. He recalled the other members of the crew. Remembering that most of the family of a, used to be close, friend of his went with. They lost touch after that. Never saw them again. There was also another close friend of his own that went up there. He was about five years older than him. Lance didn't like to admit it, but he had a crush forming for the boy before he was shot out into space to never returned. He lost a lot during that mission, and he had no idea that he would lose Hunk too only a year later. So, as Shiro stood in the doorway Lance believed this was a sick and twisted dream. Of course, that didn't mean he wanted to wake up. But he was prepared to feel the sting of pain any moment. 

"Oh," Shiro began staring at Lance on the floor. Lance hadn't even realized that he hadn't stood up yet. "I didn't think you'd be awake so soon." Lance tried to scramble to he feet, feeling a sharp pain in his side. He winced falling back down. Shiro ran over to Lance's side, causing the boy to flinch. Shiro took a step back retreating his hands. "Careful. The healing pod did not heal everything." Lance gave him a confused look. What the heck was a "healing pod."Shiro noticed the confusion, and almost let out a tired sigh. "Don't worry. We'll tell you everything later." Shiro kneeled down to Lance's level careful not to make any sudden moves. He knew what Lance was going through. He went through the same thing after his year of Galra in-presentiment. Only this time, he had no idea how long that kid was there. He was told that he too had prosthetic limbs, but he wasn't told which parts had been replaced. 

"My name is Shiro. I didn't catch yours." Lance didn't know why, but he hesitated. He's worn a gag for so long he's forgotten the sound of his own voice. It was almost like he was afraid to hear the sound of his voice. That he'd talk and wake up because his mind couldn't remember the sound of his own voice. He drew in a breath, but still hesitant.

"Lance." He finally spits out his voice hoarse and raw. It was like a wave of happiness washed over him. He heard his own voice. Though it sounded weak, he hasn't heard it in so long. Tears almost gathered in his eyes, but his thoughts were interrupted by Shiro. 

"It's a pleasure, Lance." He held out his hand and Lance flinched. He was getting really tired of this. To show such weakness in front of his hero. Even though there was never pain that came with his hand. Lance hesitantly reached out his own hand taking it. He became saddened by the fact that he couldn't feel the man's own metal hand against Lance's.

Shiro looked down at Lance's hand with a raised eyebrow. So it was true. He too had a fake limb. Shiro chuckled when he realized that it was the same limb as Shiro's. Lance shot him another confused look not understanding his sudden laughter.

"I'm sorry, it just seems the Galra have no originality when it comes to replacing limbs." Lance didn't fully understand. He wondered if Shiro had lost as many limbs as he had. Now that he looked over the older man, he seemed very different from when he was last seen. A thick pink scar ran over his nose, and there was a small tuff of white hair sticking out in the front. "Now, let me help you up. I want to introduce you to the others."

'Others? There were others.' Lance's confusion did not go unnoticed. 

"There's a lot of explaining to do." Shiro held out his hand again, slowly this time so Lance would understand that he didn't want to harm him. Lance took it and had Shiro support him when he stood. He winced when he felt the sharp pain strike him again. Shiro waited patiently as Lance tried his best to walk. His muscle were weak from lack of use, but as soon as Lance started, he got it down again. After a while, he no longer needed Shiro's help and walked beside him. 

Everything felt so real. Lance couldn't help but think. He knew this was a dream. He knew that this would never happen, but damn, he didn't want to wake up. To be able to see his hero from a time that used to be so simple and happy, it was the best feeling in the world. 

"We're here," Shiro spoke suddenly. Lance forced himself not to flinch. But when the door opened he saw the faces of the people waiting on the other side, he felt his breath stop. A lump formed in his throat, he couldn't breathe and he didn't even notice. His mind was running a mile a minute, yet, at the same time, completely blank. He fell to his knees, not being able to support the weight of his body anymore.

"L- . . .Lance?" An all too familiar voice asked. Two more voices echoed afterward in a surprised shock. Lance felt tears form in his eyes. He shoved the palms of his hands into his ears in an attempt to block out that familiar voice. 

"No," Lance spoke softly. "No, no, no. You're not here. This is just a dream. You can't be here. You're . . . you. . .you're not supposed to be alive." 

"Lance!" Hunk rushed forward, kneeling before the cowering boy. "Lance. It's alright. I'm here."

"But you can't." Lance mouthed more than spoke. "You're supposed to be dead." Hunk seemed to be surprised to hear something like that. Had people really given up on searching for him? But, he guessed he had been gone for a really long time. Still, it stung.

There was a long talk ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I hope you like, and I hope I see you next time. <3 you all


End file.
